High performance, multi-processor computer systems with a large number of microprocessors are built by interconnecting a number of node structures, each node containing a subset of the processors and memory in the system. While the memory in the system is distributed, several of these systems support a shared memory abstraction where all the memory in the system appears as a large memory common to all processors in the system. To support high-performance, these systems typically allow processors to maintain copies of memory data in their local caches. Since multiple processors can cache the same data, these systems must incorporate a cache coherence mechanism to keep the copies coherent.
In some cache-coherent systems, each memory block (typically a portion of memory tens of bytes in size) is assigned a “home node”, which maintains all necessary global information for that memory block, manages the sharing of that memory block, and guarantees its coherence. The home node maintains a directory, which identifies the nodes that possess a copy of the memory block. When a node requires a copy of the memory block, it requests the memory block from its local, private cache. If the data is found, the memory access is resolved locally. Otherwise, a remote memory access is performed to the home node. The home node supplies the data from memory if its memory has the latest data. If another node has the latest copy of the data, the home node directs this node to forward the data to the requesting node. The data is then stored in the local cache of the requesting node.
In cache-coherent systems, multiple copies of the same memory block can exist in different nodes. These copies must be read-only and identical to the home memory copy. They are called “clean” copies in a “shared” state.
When a processor updates its local cache copy, it must ensure that all other copies are invalidated. Consequently, the processor has an “exclusive” and “modified” data copy, which hold the most recent value of the data. The other copies of the memory block are “stale”. The updating processor then becomes the “owner” of the memory block.
The home node employs a coherence protocol to ensure that when a node writes a new value to the memory block, all other nodes see this latest value. Coherence controllers implement this coherence functionality. First, they implement a coherence controller for each memory unit, which maintains coherence of all memory blocks in that memory unit. Second, the functionality of the coherence controller is integrated with the functionality of the System Control Unit (SCU) of the associated memory unit.
The SCU provides the control and the path for data movement for the following sources and destinations within the node: the processors within the node; the local (node) portion of the memory system; the network connecting all of the nodes of the multi-processor computer system; and the input/output (I/O) system of the local node.
However, a serious problem in the state-of-art cache-coherent shared-memory multiprocessor system designs is that the memory copy is stale after the crash of the owner node. In other words, the most recent value of a memory block is lost when the cache content is irretrievable at a failed owner node.
In many situations, the software may demand a selective cache-flushing scheme in order to define a synchronization point, at which the most recent value of a memory block is reflected at the home memory by flushing the owner cache.
In today's processor designs, cache flushing is normally implemented as an expensive operation, which may result in wiping out the entire cache rather than the desired cache blocks alone. Although some processors provide selective cache-flushing instructions, there is no guarantee of the correctness unless the cache flushing instruction has a system-wide semantics, which is prohibitively expensive.
Thus, a system has been long sought and long eluded those skilled in the art, which would provide an efficient implementation of transactional memory.